Tom Malfoy: A New Beginning
by The Neptunes
Summary: Cannon compliant till 3d year. AU Draco and Ginny have been living a pretty normal life since the downfall of Voldemort, but it wasn't to last. One night, a trio of children arrive on their doorstep, and they bring with them a new beginning. No romance.
1. Ch1 A Friendship

A/N: It's Verena! Woot! First Fanfic. YEAH!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and terms are the exclusive property of J.K. Rowling. This work of related fiction is solely for amusement purposes. It is not associated with Ms. Rowling, Scholastic, or Bloomsbury publishers.

**Prologue: Time after Time**

Ever since he was born, Harry Potter had to learn how to 'grin and bear it'. At age eleven he learned that he had an insane murderer after his head. After he turned fourteen he _faced_ that deadly murderer, saved a fellow student, and finally learnt his full responsibilities as the child destined to defeat Voldemort. Now, at age sixteen, he was at his final face-off with his nemesis after years of battle. The moment of climax had come, and it took place at a placid mansion by the sea...

The seaside manor, which served as the hide out for Voldemort and his minions, sat atop a sheer drop into the cold Atlantic. And inside was a young man on a quest; Harry Potter. He had gotten all the horcrux's but one; Nagini, Voldemort's familiar. Harry, Ron and Hermione, were in the Dark Lord's mansion, and had Godric's Sword hovering head. A drop of his Nagini was no more.

"Come on we need to kill Vol-" Harry didn't get any farther. Death Eaters had apperated, and were shooting spells--dark spells--everywhere.

"_CRUCIO_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Sectemsempra_!"

Hermione had been hit with a cutting curse, right over here heart.

"HERMIONIE!" Ron caught her but it was too late. Ron was hit with a bone breaking curse, in the neck; it killed him instantly.

"RON! HERMIONIE!" Harry screamed, as he ran to his fallen friends.

As he knelt over his best friend's corpses, he noticed the Death Eaters were gone, and Harry knew exactly why. He huddled over Ron and Hermione's corpses "You, You killed them, YOU KILLED THEM YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Harry still had his back toward him.

"Now, now Harry let us watch our temper" He knew that voice. The reason his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, The Weasleys, Ron, Hermione; were all dead. All because of--

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Yelled Voldemort

Harry was quicker; he dodged the spell with ease and returned two others, "_Reducto, __Expelliarmus__!_"

Voldemort dodged Harry's spells just as fast. But he, however, wasn't as fast to respond to Harry's tackle. Harry had picked himself up faster than Voldemort thought he would. There was a crack between the wrestling pair, and the fragments of their wands fell to the floor with a clatter.

"This... is the last time... I will see your... snaky face ever... again!" Harry, after some struggle, managed to push Voldemort out the window, but his momentum was off, and Voldemort pulled Harry down as well.

"If I shall die, I want to know I took the infamous BOY-WHO-LIVED down with me!!" And with that the mortal enemies plummeted to their fate, unprepared to meet the jagged rocks that lay at the bottom of the cliff.

It was the undeniable truth that they were to die; that they were dead.

April 3 1996: Voldemort was gone-- Forever.

The Death Eaters, who were now leader-less, disposed of the corpses, and began leaving Britain. Most were arrested on sight at the borders, but because of their small choice, the wizarding world never found about the truth of Harry Potter...

**Chapter 1: A Friendship**

It was Draco Malfoy's second year out of Hogwart's and it was Ginny's first.

"Draco! I'll be back at lunch, 'Kay? I might be a little late though, lunch rush is always a chore," yelled Ginny over her shoulder. She had a job over at the diner along the way.

She had returned home for her lunch break, regaled Draco with a _fascinating_ story about a couple of costumers who were breaking up --Apparently, being 'cheap' is a girl's pet peeve-- and she had to returned for her 'lunch rush'

"Okay Ginny!" Draco called back. '_Sometimes—no--- girls are always so freakishly talkative. It's like they don't even know the meaning of "shutting up"_' Thought Draco finishing up his lunch.

It was three years since the final battle, only three. Yet the entire wizarding world had forgotten completely about their precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all the others who had died. All they cared about was that the war was over.

Personally Draco thought he would never forget the war and all the horrors he lived through. Ever since his sixth year all they were talking about was 'You-Know-Who's dead, hooray!' And that's it. Only he and Ginny seemed to actually mourn anymore.

The thing that brought the pair together was the fact that they were the only ones who seemed to care that the golden trio and others were dead. Which was weird; Draco thought that at least the parents of the fallen would care. Yet he was wrong; the ignorance of people astounded him sometimes.

)))))))) Flashback(((((((((

The infamous Malfoy walked aimlessly in the corridors of Hogwarts and passed by an unused classroom. However on that particular night the classroom had an inhabitant. Draco slipped passed doorway... and stubbed his toe on the girl's backpack.

"Bollocks!" He swore.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He recognized the voice—and hair--- of the wease--Ginny

"No, it's a bodiless spirit" Replied Draco dryly

"Go away Malfoy!" She said angrily, Draco could see her wiping her wet eyes.

"Well, I am a prefect. I have the right to be here and tell you have to go back to bed Ginny."

"Malfoy your such a—"

"I advise you not to finish that sentence"

There was an odd silence.

"Did you call me by my first name?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah"

"Oh,"

"Umm...Are you Okay?" Malfoy asked as if those three words were an effort to say.

"Why would you care?" Replied Ginny icily

"Why would you, if it was you who walked in on someone else?" Draco snapped.

The silence echoed in the large classroom.

"It's everyone else, they don't-"

"-care, I know the feeling—or lack of, in this case"

"Malfoy ... Do you know a place I can stay; somewhere secret? I don't think I can go back home to Mu—my parents"

"Maybe you could stay with me... The manor completely belongs to me now. It has belonged to me since my parents were imprisoned. "

"And you don't care?!" She asked shocked.

"What they did was wrong, and then they try to force me to follow?! They deserve what they got. And of course I bloody well care! Just because I'm a bloody pure-blooded Slyt--"

"I`m sorry," She apologized cutting off his rant.

"I'm finding hard to believe you."

Ginny hiccoughed. "So..."

End flashback

After that he and Ginny had become closer; Sharing secrets, hopes, and dreams. They even tried to date, but that was a catastrophe, so they settled as friends. They even moved the Malfoy Manor to Newfoundland, and replaced the millions of wards.

Now Ginny worked the diner, and Draco worked as a substitute teacher at schools all over Newfoundland. They had been receiving the daily Prophet, until the Ministry collapsed. The 'mini-ministry' was currently trying to fix that. There were homeless people everywhere, and the entire of magical Britain lived in poverty.Not to mention Dumbledore was the heart of all the 'fixing'.

_DING DONG! _

The door gave a resounding ring before Draco decided to open it.

_'_It must be uncle Sev,' thought Draco. Once and a while Snape stopped by to pick up plants from their greenhouse. But Draco opened the door to find three children outside the doorstep.

"Excuse me sir," Draco was surprised to hear a perfect British accent, "Can you direct use to the closest," The boy's face scrunched up in concentration "Tow-en?"

"It's 'Town', and come inside it raining."Draco had to stifle a laugh after his mispronunciation.

"Yes sir"

A/N: Yea!!! So hyper!! Anyway, how is it? REVEIW!! I know Draco might be a little OOC. Sorry.


	2. Ch2 Some Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 2: Some Unexpected Guests**

Now that they were inside Draco could inspect the soaking children.

The boys looked about four or five. One -- the one that had spoken to him-- had hazel eyes, and black hair that reached down to his chin. It was slightly damp; intertwined with all the other separated locks.

The one next to him, however, had brown hair, also down to his chin, and -- at an angle-- red-ish highlight, with a pair of light brown eyes. Lastly, on the farther end there was a boy wearing a slightly dirty cap, his eyes were always on the floor, and his hair may have been blond, you couldn't tell, it was all in the cap.

"Here," Said Draco, as he conjured up three blankets. On the coffee table, three mugs off warm coco appeared. The boys took the blankets and the coco nonchalantly, as if they did it everyday. Draco was surprised, although he didn't let it show. '_At least I know how they got past the wards'_ He thought. '_They are obviously no _ordinary_ children._'

The wards now need to be fixed. Most of them were cast by Bill, Ginny's older brother. Although, he didn't know his little sister would be staying with _Malfoy._ Draco was believed to be a deatheater on the run. Of course, with the ministry in chaos, they barley had time to find death eaters. '_FOCUS! The wards...'_

Now, while Draco had been reminiscing, the three had been sipping coco, staring at him with fear.

_'Do you think he hurt us?_'

'_There's always possibility, always be on guard'_

'_Right_'

_'I agree,'_

"Constant Vigilance" Said the black-haired one, this snapped Draco out of his reverie. _'How does this kid know Moody's favourite saying?'_

"Why did you say that?" Draco asked, successfully keeping the suspicion out of his voice.

"I-I d-d-don't k-know" Answered the black-haired boy, obviously startled.

'_Why_ did _you say that_?'

_'I don't know'_

"Okay than, what are your names?" Draco asked, turning to look at the other two, but the same dark haired boy answered.

"This is Connor," He said, gesturing to the redhead.

"L" He said, pointing to the blond boy. Draco had to hold back a snort, _'L'? What kind of name is that?_'

"And I'm Tom" he concluded.

"Well, To --" Draco was cut off when the door was flung open,

"ARGG! Draco! Where are the bloody keys I can't find them anywh --" Ginny stopped in her tracks, ogling at the frightened kids. "And, um, who are our _guests_Draco" She asked, turning her eyes--which were furious—to said Slytherin.

"These are our... unexpected, guests"

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, I'll make up for it, promise!


	3. Ch3 L & The Firetruck

**Ch. 3: L & The Fire truck **

"Our.... unexpected guests" Draco answered nervously. Ginny in a bad mood was one of the few things that scared him, especially after the laundry incident. He shivered.

"Well then, _Draco,_ we have a few things to discuss. Tonight." Ginny answered voice venomously sweet. Then, turning back to the kids, she asked politely asked them their names. Without a hint of the anger she had for Draco --she had a soft spot for kids-- she started with Tom.

"Your name is..."

"Tom," He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

It painfully reminded Draco of him and Harry Potter, on their first day. Don't get him wrong, he didn't really like Potter before, but that was _before_, when he was still under the influence of his parents. He just regretted that he never had the chance to aplogize.

Ginny had the same idea. She had an earful about _that _incident after Ron had come home after first year. It was so childish! _Ron. __Harry__._

"I'm sorry, did I ....? Offend you in anyway?" Tom asked, after noticing the un-shed tears in her eyes, "Because I assure you that was not my intention"

'_Strange_,' thought Draco. _'That sounds very scholar-like, coming from a boy who can't say 'town' properly_'

"No, you just, just reminded me of someone." Ginny replied, wiping her eyes and giving him a sad smile. Moving on towards his friend she asked,

"Your name?"

"Connor." Tom answered for his friend. Ginny looked at Tom then back at Connor, flashing him a warm smile."I'm sure Connor can tell me himself."

_'They don't seem to me much harm'_

_'That's what they want you to think'_

_'Are you _sure_?'_

_'Guys, stop arguing for five seconds. The girl -'_

'You_ mean fire head?'_

"And what would your name be, young man?" Ginny asked to the Boy-Who-Wore-A-Cap. Hearing two fearful gasps she turned her head. Both Tom and Connor had their eyes widened in horror.

"She called L a GUY!"

_'WHY THAT MOTHER FU-'_

Both the boys ran to a safe distance, then L exploded.

"I'M A GIRL YOU DUNCE OF A FIRETRUCK!!!!" L screamed. Immediately her friends were at her side, restraining her by holding her arms back. L's hat had fallen to the ground, unleashing her curly blond hair that whipped around as she struggled to break free.

"LET ME GO!!!! I'm gonna teach that no good crack picker a lesson!!!!"

'_WOW_' was probably the only word Draco could think of. He had Ginny sprawled against his lap. Ginny, having fallen over the coffee table in a attempt to flee, blushed red, and picked herself up.

"But Lynsea (Pronounced: Lin-z) you did have all your hair in your cap" explained Tom. Lynsea's blue eyes got even angrier, and Connor held out three fingers. 3....2....1. He let go of Lynsea's arm, and as soon as he did she gave a scream of rage and straddled her friend on the floor, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" She screamed.

"I thake i black, thop!! peas! thop!"He answered.

"Humph!" Was Lynsea's only response,

Snapping out of her reverie, Ginny ran up to Tom.

"Oh! Are you ok?!" She asked conjuring a handkerchief, and wiping away the blood.

"No thanks to you" said Tom crossing his hands over his chest; a gesture that eerily reminded Draco of his godfather; Snape.

A few moments after that small explosion, and an awkward silence, Ginny decided to ask the children a bit more.

"Where did you guys--" Ginny started, but noticing Lynsea's murderous glare at 'guys' she decided against that choice of wording. "So where did you all come from?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy really love each other..." began Lynsea using a 'talking-to-a-little-child' voice. Both Draco and Tom snorted at this assessment. Even Connor gave a tiny smile.

"Will you stop scaring her with your knowledge of everything Lynsea?" Tom asked, turning to her with a small smile playing across his features.

"But Tom," Lynsea said, pouting ; her voice dripping with fake innocence, "she's so easy to scare"

She turned her head to Ginny giving her a scary smile. Just then Connor gave a huge yawn, stretching his arms up.

"Okay, enough talk for one afternoon," Draco said. "Ginny will you please take them to the room across from the bathroom, on the third floor." Draco told Ginny.

"Ugh, m'boss is gonna kill me for skipping work today," She muttered. Then turning to Draco, she whispered "When I come back down, we talk."

"Or scream" Added Draco under his breath, as Ginny leaded the trio of children to said spot.

"Well, goodnight all" She said as she waved them in. Lynsea was first, giving Ginny a sneer as she passed by.

'_She's like Draco when he was 12' _Ginny thought.

Then Connor went in, eyes trained on the ground; he didn't even look up at her. Then there was Tom. Ginny liked, and disliked, him at the same time. He reminded her so much of Tom Riddle that she met in the diary.

Despite all her attempts to forget the encounter, she still remembered it at the worst of times. She had a nagging suspicion that Tom was going to remind her a lot of him, but then there was that moment when there was something about the kid; something familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it-- it was infuriating!

"Good bye, Adieu, farewell, and goodnight. May you awake to sweet morning light." He said closing the door behind him. Leaving Ginny more confused.

A/n: Review?


	4. Ch4 First Day Of Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 4: The First Day of Malfoy Manor**

Tom awoke into a mouldy dungeon; Into another nightmare.

_There was in girl in the dungeon. She had red hair, like the lady he had met earlier. She was huddled in the corner, in a shadow, and her face was turned away from him. Tom could tell she was shivering, and that she was wearing torn clothes. _

_The door three cell blocks down from hers flew open. The girl whimpered, Tom felt a stab of pain for her. Footsteps came lightly and silently, and a hooded figure stopped in front of her cell block. The figure flung back his hood and yelled something to the girl. Tom could never hear what the said, nor could he see what they looked like. All of the dream people had faces blurred._

_The figure yelled, and the girl looked up. With a speed Tom thought she didn't have, the girl ran up to him. They clasped hands and the man slid something through the bars and into her cupped hands. She looked at it and shook her head, putting it back into his hands. Suddenly, the door was forcefully detached from its bars. _

_A man - no - a THING stepped up, and pointed a stick at the other man. The other man threw the object at the girl, and she disappeared in a ball of light. The man faced the snake-faced thing. They seemed to exchange words, and then the snake laughed. Tom could hear it; high-pitched and cold. Then the snake sent a jet of light at the man, and the man screamed. Tom could hear that too. _

_Worst, he could feel it. _

_It felt a million hot stabbing knives. Like his blood was boiling. Like his insides were on fire, and were melting. And he could feel the snake too. The snake liked it; the screams, the power, the enjoyment._

_Pain, and Fear._

_Enjoyment, and Power._

_Screams, and pleas._

_Laughter, and taunting._

_All of it was too much. His heart was beating frantically, the blood was pumping too fast, his mind was going to explode. __IT __WAS__ TOO __MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tom awoke sitting up as straight as a board, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. He felt for missing body parts or anything that was broken. Looking around for The Snake he saw...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed again clutching his heart. "Holy! Connor, you scared me!" He said gulping a few times, while trying to keep his heart under control.

Connor eyed his usually calm, cool, and collected friend; he was worried for him. He gave a sympathetic smile, giving Tom gestures that indicated he had had a bad dream too. Tom nodded, closing his eyes, and then abruptly opened them again.

"Lyn's got a bad dream too?" Tom asked turning to their other friend.

She was tossing and turning in her sleep. The sheets were on the ground, same fate felled the pillows. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were balled into fists. A second later her eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Y-you guys too?" She asked. They nodded.

_Was it about.....?_

_That ... thing._

_Again?_

_Yes_

_...._

"Do you miss her?" Lynsea asked, out of the blue. The two boys nodded, the both knew who she was talking about. Ebony.

Ebony was the one had raised them, back when they lived in the orphanage. She comforted them after the bad dreams, celebrated their birthday--actually the day they can to the orphanage. March 21-- told them stories, even scolded them when appropriate.

One night, when they were almost five, Ebony went out for shopping. But never came back. Later that day the nurses took them to the hospital, they got to see Ebony one last time. That night she died from a gunshot wound. There had been a robbery at the grocery store where Ebony had gone.

Connor barely ever spoke after that.

But one of the things they missed the most was her lullabies.

_Yeah, I miss her_

_Do you remember...?_

Lynsea nodded, and began to sing a familiar tune.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,..,.,

Meanwhile

;,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

"Ginny likes the freaking' kids, but still makes my sleep on the roof, while it's raining!!!"

Draco was mumbling to himself, when he heard something-- wait-- it was music. Curious, Draco began to descend the staircase toward the third floor.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked. Connor nodded.

"There it was again" Lynsea said, getting closer to the door.

About halfway though the song they had heard the creak of a board. Lynsea began to edge toward the door and there was a flash of lightning.

_Since when was it raining?_

Connor shrugged, then three things happened at once. The door flew open, there was a flash of lightning, and everyone screamed. The form was silhouetted by the lightning, but Lynsea didn't care, she just punched.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGG!!!" Screamed Draco, as Lynsea punched him in the nuts.

"WHAT THE EVER-BLOODLY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?" Draco yelled falling down. Ginny apperated, nightdress and all, to the bedroom.

"What happened?" She asked. Then seeing Draco sprawled on the ground, swearing, she just pressed her hand to her forehead. "Hey look, it's midnight. Why am I not surprised" Mumbled Ginny, levitating Draco out of the room. She knew that the three would be trouble. But the good kind.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,,.

The next day

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Connor was last to wake up. Monday morning. He knew what that meant; no breakfast. Living on the streets is hard.

_'Where's Lyn, and Tom?_'

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and realized that he wasn't sleeping in a cold wet cramped alleyway. He was in a warm soft bed.

Connor gasped, remembering what had happened yesterday.

Flashback

_We were trying to get food from a green groccer. Lynsea was to act like a innocent, hungery, young girl, and convince the groccer to give some food. If that didn't work, her and Tom would be stealing. _

_Me and Tom were on lookout, when Lynsea gave the signal to Tom; they had to steal. _

_Lyn grabbed one apple, Tom a couple more, and we started running. Unfortunately, the groccer decided to run after us. _

_We were running like crazy, and he was still gaining on us. So, I threw a few apples. _

_Then... then it started raining, and the rain washed away the streets and alleyways. It became a forest ending in a wall trees. They were going so fast they couldn't stop and they ran straight into the barrier. _

_When we opened our eyes, we were standing in a front garden for a huge house..._

End Flashback

Then their was the couple who lived in the house, and then the night 'attack'.

Connor looked around the bedroom. He had a better look, now that it was morning.

There were three beds, one for each of them, and over each was a wooden carving of their names. Connor reached over and ran his hand over his. It was his name in big blue letters. Back in the orphanage they had something like it, except it was a piece of paper with their names spelt wrong.

Beside each of the beds were desks. They all had the same arrangement of books. Connor was about to step up to look at them, when he suddenly noticed the tied bedsheets hanging out the window.

_'Tom, Lynsea?'_

_'CONNOR! Finally!'_

_'Connor we need you, do you see the-'_

_'Bed sheets? Yeah I'm coming'_

Connor made his way to the window, looked down, and almost fell out.

_'TOM! LYN!'_

_'Heheh, did I forget to mention were on the third floor?'_

Review?


End file.
